An apparatus, for example, a smart phone or a tablet computer, may have a touch-sensitive display via which a user is able to input data and control various functions of the apparatus. The apparatus may also comprise a note taking application which may be used to take notes. Input from the user on the display may be received via a finger of the user or via a pen or stylus.